The Side Of The Dragon's
by john1234
Summary: Harry joins his own side, And skips hogwarts
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer Do Not Own Harry Potter Or Anything To Do With The Stories I Am Not Doing This For Money Just For Fun.

Summery: Harry Changes Sides And Forms The Side Of The Dragon's Harry Will No Longer Be A Pawn For The Light And Will Make A War To Destroy All In His Way.

Harry Potter was by no means normal. He was in fact a wizard and a powerful one at that. In his first year at hogwarts, he had faced Voldemort. Then in his second year he faced Voldemort and yet again lived to tell the tail. Then in third year his godfather Sirius Black Had Escaped from Azkaban. In Harry's last year he had faced Voldemort in the goblet of fire.

After all of this Harry was redey to give up all hope. He wished to himself that he would never have been cursed to kill Voldemort.

But he was slowly getting onto the point in his life when he knew what he had to do.

So Harry Potter had made a decision that would forever change the Wizerding World.

Harry Potter was wide awake listening to the sound of the rain outside, Slowly wondering to himself why he had to be the One who had to kill Voldemort and why he had to be so....so...powerless to fight.

'im always powerless and the Order is always watching my back ALWAYS they NEVER leave me alone this is worse then EVER now even Dudley and uncle Vernon is so...so weird around me' thought a rather angry Harry.

but then again when did anyone ever treat me like a Adult they always ALWAYS treat me like a CHILD.

He was really getting feed up with the order and there dumb ways just to make sure I stayed in the dark. I mean Didn't I deserve to know a few things here and there? but the still think im just a kid, No matter what happens to me EVERY year.

Just like before Im always so alone Cedric DIED because of me ME if only I had just took that portkey and not him AND me....if only I had the power to change all of this..

But would you THINK that Voldemort would give me some GOOD ADVICE.

Even if he never thought about it Voldemort had given me the first thing I can take to heart..'there is only power and those to weak to seek it' that itself made Harry start a change.

Harry was outside the lawn near #4 Private Drive the rings of fire going around his body.....eyes flaming fire and lightning....wind picking up around him...water rising up out of the ground.

Harry was slowly turning into a VERY evil young man....well not evil but dark.

He no longer Feared Voldemort He no longer would be a pawn for the light....he would be on his own side...The Side Of The Dragon's.

well what did you think? like it? hate it? Review and tell me what you think :)!

John1234


	2. The Side Of The Dragon's Chapter Two

Disclaimer Do Not Own Harry Potter Or Ever Will

Mike: Thank You Mike I Was Going To Do That Later But For Now Just Go With The Flow

Harry was just getting up yesterday after making his choice Harry had decided to train.Hard.He Also had decided that he would go to Diagon Ally.

Harry started walking down the stairs then into the kitchen and found his uncle and his aunt up.

"Boy were is our breakfast!" his uncle all but shouted in Harry's face.

Harry looked at Vernon in a Very VERY dark way.

"DID YOU HEAR ME BOY...WERE IS OUR BREAKFEST!"

"_I Do NOT have to make YOUR food"_ Harry growled out.

His uncle looked at him and saw the freak's look just backed away.

"that's what I thought" Harry smirked

After that little fight Harry went over to the sidewalk outside and took out his wand and waved it around above him.

The Knight Bus appeared besides Harry and the door opened and Stan came out.

"The Knight Bus At You Service Emergency Transport For The Witch Or Wizard 10 Pounds Or 13 Pounds for some hot chocklet..." Stan had broken off his speech to look at the Wizard in front of him.

"Thank You I'm Jon Just Jon And Here Is 20 Pounds TO Be Sure That YOU Will Tell No One Of My Whereabouts" Harry...now Jon said with a Very commanding tone.

"Yes Jon Please Come With Me....Were Did You Say You Wished To Go?" Stan asked

"To Diagon Ally" Jon said.

"Right just sit down on a bed and you will be there in no time."

Harry Took A seat just as the bus went forward and like a bullet went about 500 miles per a hour.

Just Then Diagon Ally Came In Site It Looked Like A Heaven and a hell. People everywhere were dropping there things and going around in awe it looked like hogwarts would be in bissness soon.

Harry had left Diagon Ally with all new books a few knife's and guns. A Trunk that would become the room Harry Would Train In and the soon to be Bedroom.

After All his shopping He had also made a deal with a few people.(A.N. will be shown later)

The Next day Harry had started his training off with a bang Harry Took Out his Gun and aimed at a targets (fake) head and shot all around it.

After That Harry Started Using Some of the powers like Powers To Control Fire,Wind,Water,Earth,Mind.

You see Harry had allot of power and he had just found out why they had NEVER shown before.

A PERSON NAMED THE OLD COOT had decided TO PUT A LOCK ON HARRYS POWER'S

now if that never pissed Harry off well.....he also came into his vault and found a little information like HE WAS THE RICHEST PERSON IN THE WORLD yes you heard me right Harry now owned 1,000,000,000,000 POUND'S.

That was the other fact that Harry was pissed off.

I mean how would you feel if a old coot had kept this from you?

Well to say the least he was thinking about skipping Hogworts altogether.

Harry had just finished off his training by turning the last person into Dust Then He Went Into The Trunk He had bought and got out some food for him to eat. who knew a little bit of training could make you so hungry?

well you like it? Read And Review

John1234


	3. AN:VOTE

OK im a little stumped right now...like just sould harry go to hogwarts and be resorted? sould he go evil and join voldomort? sould he go evil and kill volomort and dumbledoor? or just go grey and still hate both? sould harry still go to hogwarts? sould his freinds not really be his freinds but just spy on him? sould he be resorted? anyway i just NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU WANT

2005 the first month the first day the first some time I WILL WRIGHT MORE DOWN

READ AND REVIEW AND PUT IN YOUR VOTES

John1234 


	4. Harrys House

It was a Dark, Cold night in Sweet Valley, the streets clear, the moon high in the sky, Over on the right side of the road, there was a medium size house, new, freshly built, fresh paint.. it was a little over a month old, and had been bought by a young man with black hair and green eyes, He told them he was 20 of course, but they really had no need to know his true age.

A black sports car pulled up into the driveway, the door opened, and Harry stepped out, carry a pizza, Turned and shut the door to the car, and slowly walked up the path to the door of the house.

"I love the quiet, its almost like no one was around for miles" Harry muttered as he unlocked the door and opened it.

Walking inside he set the pizza on the counter, and turned around and shut the door, He turned back and opened the pizza box, Taking a slice he ate it slowly, enjoying the taist.

To his right, there was a letter on the table, titled "Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry"

That letter had been there for over 3 days, Harry knew what it was, they wanted to find him and use him again, so he had simply ignored it, You see, Harry had decided he didint want to go to Hogwarts, He already had enough money to live on for the rest of his life.

The fact Voldemort was out there was not lost on Harry, he had been secretly forming a group to battle him, called The Dragons, Harry had 15 members, that may seem small, but there power levels were high.. extremely high...

'so' Harry thought, 'i have been gone for over 5 months now, and have formed a group to battle against Voldemort, We have 3 HQ'S, One of them is right next to Hogwarts, called "Lav'Potions" a nice little name if i do say so myself, right underneath of that store, there is a base that goes straight to hogwarts, into the Chamber Of Secrets. Then we have another HQ in Diagon Ally, its underground also.. Then we have a HQ.. well right here where im standing.. or should i say below where im standing?' Harry grinned as he thought to himself.

He slowly walked up the stairs and into a bedroom, laid down across the bed and turned to his right, to look at the wall, on that wall there was a map of the entire area from hogwarts right to diagon ally, This house was on the middle of it.

"i guess we will have to see what happens, i mean it cant get much worse.. Voldemorts already gained more supporters and already attacked diagon ally, killing over 300 people.. goodnight Hedwig" Harry muttered, Hedwig just hooted softly.


	5. Hyperspeed!

'whats that noise?' Harry thought to himself, if you listened a little closer you could here a small buzzing sound, Harry growled out in annoyance, here he was, killing voldemort, and enjoying it, and that noise was making his ears hurt!

SLAM (sounds of pieces flying around) Harry woke up slowly, looking around.. and saw that his hand, his now bloody hand, had broke the alarm clock, Slowly, harry sat up, got dressed, healed his hand with a bit of wandless magic, and looked at the alarm clock with a little to much hatred...

Harry grinned and took the pieces of the alarm clock to the window, and threw them out. 'no more alarmclock to wake me up from one of the best dreams in my life!.. whoever built that thing will die..' Harry thought to himself.

Walking down the stairs, he opened the fridge and took out a soda called "Coca Cola", walking to the sink he opened it up and drank the entire thing in less then 13seconds, picking up his keys, he walked outside, locked his door, and went to his car.

As Harry was unlocking the car door, he noticed something to his right 'oh' he thought 'its just the paper' He then got into the car, shut the door, and turned on the engine 'i love that roar' Harry thought, a dreamy expression on his face.

A teenage girl was walking down the sidewalk a little ways away, she was humming to herself, when a blur went by her, she blinked.. and blinked again before fainting.

'Hmm this is a new car, i wonder what else they installed' Harry then pressed a small button to his right, called blink... "oh shit" he said aloud before putting on his seatbelt, he wasn't going to take chances with a button called "Hyper speed"

about 5 miles away, you could hear a bang, and a smoking car reappeared, fire behind its tires.

"Oh god, im never going to press buttons i dont know again!" A smoking Harry whined

Deep in a underground base, Someone stared at a computer screen in shock.

"uh.. sir, is it normal for a car to appear with a bang?" Asked a redhead girl.

"there muggles, of course it is!" Draco said, then he looked at the screen again "oh wait.. damnit Harry, you just have to make a appearance dont you!"

the redhead blinked and turned back to the screen "oh" she muttered and pressed a green button to the left.

A wall to the side of Harry opened up, he slowly walked inside, once inside he pressed a brick on the side and the wall closed.

Red beams in the air slowly went around Harry, and a computer voice said "Status confirmed, Welcome to Dragon nest 3 Commander" a hole opened in the floor.. and harry.. .well harry fell.

Draco smirked when a hole in the roof opened, and Harry fell in.

"welcome back Harry, Section 523 had a problem a bit ago, we have yet to figure it out, but we think a deatheater attack happened" Ginny said. (section 523 was a village a little north of diagon ally)

"Well get some guys on it, you know how cheep the police is to buy out" Said Harry, as he slowly turned around to the main control panel, he went up and said into the mic, "Computer get me a direct link to Dragon Nest 2"

"Connecting... ... Connected" A robotic like voice said.

A screen holographic image appeared between Draco and Harry, Harry walked up to it and said "Ron, we have a problem in Section 523, any ideas on what it is?" Ron blinked for a second before replying "of course we do, we already checked it out, turns out a dog chewed up the video camera.. sorry for the worry"

"copy that, Ron, how is Dragon Nest 4 and 5 coming?" Ron blinked again "well at the current rate, both will be finished in 9 days"

Harry hummed to himself and turned off the Holographic Image. Then he turned around and left, for diagon ally.


	6. Thoughts

Oh, wow. Haha. It's always great to look back on how you wrote in the past and laugh at it.

Obviously, I will not be continuing this story and if I ever do, it probably wont be based on what it is now.

I started this story when I was 12 or 13. Considering I was doing horribly in school at the time and was esentially self-taught, I think I did pretty good on this story. Then again, its kinda a joke in itself. Meh. At least it had somewhat of a plot.

Your welcome to post your thoughts on here, currently I am updating "The heir of Atlantis" granted, I think I can still do much, much better with my writing in general still.

I just thought you might like to know whats happening with the story. 


End file.
